A Warrior and her Storms
by Skisofter
Summary: What if Hiccup hadn't chased after Astrid? How much can one event change a whole story?
1. Darkened Skies

"**YOU'RE BOTH DEAD."**

Those were the last words that Hiccup heard from his longtime-crush and now sardonic tattler. "Wow," he thought, "didn't see that coming." Astrid had followed Hiccup all the way from the village and was now standing over him, her legs straddling his spindly body. Then she ran. Away from Hiccup, away from the terrible beast that was probably chasing after her.

Hiccup and Toothless just stood, well laid there. Hiccup was still out of breath from Astrid's tackle. They looked at each other stunned.

"Du du du, we're dead." Hiccup said as he watched Astrid disappear around the large rocks that concealed the cove. Wow she was fast.

For a split second, Hiccup wanted to chase after her. He played this scenario out. He would hop on Toothless, catch up to Astrid, kidnap her, and force her crazy Viking mind to see the possibilities that could arise if dragons and Vikings could see even terms. Of course Hiccup was leaving anyways so he stopped the thought.

Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turned away. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup inquired. Toothless, imitating Hiccup growled something somewhat meaningless that meant, "Oh, I was going to go save our butts and go end that other human."

Hiccup decided that even if Astrid made it back to the village, no one would believe her. They would probably think that she was making up some story to try and discredit him. And by the time they realized she was telling the truth, he and Toothless would be long gone.

Come sunset, Toothless charred some earth, laid down, and within a few seconds was dead asleep. Hiccup, knowing that once the sun was gone the temperature plummets, crawled over to Toothless and tried to wake him up. "Toothless," he whispered, "I need a small fireball. Please?" No response. Hiccup tried again, louder this time, "Toothless, fire?" Again Toothless stirs but isn't awake. This time, Hiccup tries to roll Toothless over. "Toothless, hello? Is anybody there?" Finally toothless woke up and glared at Hiccup. "So are you going to help me out here or?" Hiccup said.

Toothless rolled over towards Hiccup and spat a small plasma blast on to a small pile of wood. The wood instantly burst into flames. Even with a small shot, the shockwave was enough to send Hiccup falling to his back.

* * *

Astrid stumbled through the dense Berk forest, still wrought with anger towards Hiccup. She despised being deceived or upstaged. Hiccup had done both of those things in the last day. That boy needed to be punished.

The melodic thumping of her woolen leather boots against the hard packed dirt and the crunch of the occasional leaf was interrupted by a small tree root that jutted out from the ground. Astrid's boot abruptly caught on it and she tumbled to the ground.

**SNAP**

Astrid looks down at her leg. "Great!" She exclaimed with sarcasm meant for no one but herself. She moved her leg, gauging the pain. It is definitely broken, but Astrid thinks that it is just a scrape. She tried to stand, moans angrily in pain, takes a step, and collapses back to the ground with a blood curling scream.

She heard something approaching and looked up. Snotlout stood above her with a look of mock concern. _This is not happening._ Astrid groaned internally. "You alright babe?" Snotlout asked. She lunged at him, giving a solid punch to his jaw before crumpling again. He yelped and held his jaw as a bruise formed.

"Don't call me that, Jorgenson." She snarled. Snotlout's eyes were watery from pain, but he managed to say "Need help?" Fuming slightly, Astrid nodded. He helped her up as she almost gagged from his flirtatious wink. They walked into the village and headed to Gothi's house. She tried to ignore Snotlout's rambling, but eventually she purposely stumbled on his toes. His grimace of pain was so worth it to Astrid.

To get to Gothi's home they had to go through the entire village. Astrid earned stares from everyone they passed.

"Astrid!" Stoick thundered, "Where in Thor's name have you been? Half the village has been out looking for you."

"I'm sorry," She said cruelly, "I was looking for your son. Oh, and by the way, your son is a filthy traitor." Stoick looked surprised and asked, "Why?" "He befriended a dragon" Astrid retorted.

"He, what, Astrid?!" Stoick questioned. "He...a dragon!"

"Not just any dragon, a Night Fury." She said.

"A Night Fury?" Stoick said in disbelief. Knowing that Astrid was not one to joke about anything, Stoick bellowed, "Everyone, to the forest! We have a traitor in our midst!" Immediately, it seemed that all Hell broke loose. Vikings were running everywhere, to their shops, their houses and their friend's houses, grabbing axes and swords and maces. They all followed Stoick as he raced into Berk's deep dark forests that were bathed in a blood red sunset.

* * *

Toothless' ears perked up and swiveled around. He emitted a low growl. "What is it Bud?" Hiccup said. Off in the distance, a low shriek sounded. "Dad? Toothless we need to go, NOW! " Hiccup exclaimed. He stamped out his fire and climbed on Toothless. "Let's go Bud."

They rocketed up towards the clouds in an attempt to hide themselves, when they heard a voice shout, "Night Fury!" And thensudddenly, they were gone. The pursuing Vikings started slinging bolas at the last place they saw Hiccup and the deathly creature. As Toothless soared deeper into the clouds it became harder and harder to see the oncoming projectiles.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless dove just in time to see a bola pass right over Hiccups ducked head. Hiccup almost thought he heard Toothless say thank you. He was never quite sure if Toothless did in fact speak to him that night.

"AYEEAH!" Toothless yelped as his legs were caught by a bola that seemed to come from nowhere. Toothless fired a shot in the direction that he thought it came from and to Hiccup's surprise, it exploded on a tree and lit it on fire.

Toothless, unable to fly with his back arched in such an extreme position, started plummeting to the ground. Hiccup heard the other Vikings yelling to each other to "get away" or "get back from the falling beast". The few Vikings who stayed in the open hurled more bolas at Toothless. One managed to wrap around his wings.

Toothless managed to open his wings the slightest bit to slow himself and Hiccup as they fell. They landed with a loud THUNK, even though they were by this time barely falling and more gliding.

* * *

When Hiccup finally awoke, he was in a dark room that he didn't remember ever seeing. "Toothless." he moaned. Silence. He called again "Toothless." His eyes were adjusting to the extreme darkness. He looked around and saw that he was in an extremely small room, only about ten feet long and much less wide. He tried to stand, for he had been sitting.

He heard the dull scraping of chains, looked down and saw a deathly sight. There was a think band of metal around his waist with spikes a few inches long pointing slightly towards him. He sat back down, not wanting to hurt himself more than he probably already was.

He then had a dreadful realization; he was in the Berkian jailhouse.

The thick metal door to the room opened and his father stooped down and stepped into the shallow room.

"Well." He said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "What are we to do with you?"

_You could let me out of here for starters_. Hiccup thought. He started to say this but then realized that saying anything was a mistake he probably couldn't afford to make.

"The elders, we've had a meeting." Stoick said. "What you did to Astrid,"

"I did nothing to Astrid, Dad" Hiccup stated firmly.

"Hiccup" Stoick yelled "For one in your life will you listen to me! The elders had a meeting. You are to be exiled to the world's end."

Hiccup sat there, stunned.

"It wasn't my decision." Stoick started.

"And why not?" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup, this isn't just about you. It's about the safety of the village. Can't you see that Son?"

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes. "How long? How long till we leave?" Hiccup finally asked. "Three days." Soick said "What about Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Enough with the dragon, Son." Stoick retorted. "Will he go with me?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes" Stoick answered bitterly. Stoick turned to leave.

"What happens now? Can I see Toothless?" Hiccup requested. Stoick was silent as he left the cell. He shut the door behind him with a muffled _thunk_ and walked away. He let a tear slip out of his eye and run down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away.


	2. This is Berk

The next morning, Hiccup was awoken by the sound of the cell door opening and Spitelout yelling at him, "Get up you lazy toothpick!"

"Oh, Good morning Spitelout. I see you're in good humor today." Hiccup said as he sat up.

"Be quite Hiccup." Spitelout said not hiding his irritation or tiredness, "Last night, you became just like the rest of us, except you have even less rights."

He undid Hiccup's chains and led him outside, into the village. In the early hours of daybreak, the fires from last night's dragon raid could still be seen beside the occasional demolished catapult or in remains of a house that had been exploded by a Zippleback. Hiccup spotted Astrid sitting on the stairs of her house. She got up and limped over to them with the aid of crutches. Hiccup knew just by looking her that she was not in a mood for banter.

When she caught up to Hiccup, she punched him. "That's for crippling me!" She said, "And that's," slapping him, "for everything else!"

Spitelout had to intervene by moving Astrid to the side and grabbing Hiccup and pulling him away before Astrid would stop hurling insults and curses at him.

Spitelout and Hiccup continued on towards the Great Hall, for that was where they were going. As they went, one after another, Vikings stopped what they were doing, looked at the pair, and followed them.

"You seem to draw a crowd Hiccup." Spitelout said.

The army of Vikings climbed the few hundred steps that would leave even the toughest Viking straining for breath at the top. At the top of the large staircase, a strange sign awaited them.

The doors of the Great Hall, which weighed over one ton each, were wide open.

* * *

_Hello_, Toothless sighed, _Hiccup?_

His head throbbed, his wings ached, his tail. Toothless couldn't feel his tail.

He opened his eyes and saw, nothing. He blinked, still nothing. Dragons don't just see nothing. _Something is wrong._ He thought.

Toothless shook himself. _Odd?_ He kept moving, even though his muscles were tense. He could hear, metal? Metal on metal. _CHAINS!_ Toothless thought, frightened.

* * *

"Everyone quiet down!" Stoick bellowed over the throng of Vikings that had now gathered in the Great Hall. "You all know why we are here."

"I actually, yeah, I don't." Hiccup whispered to no one in particular.

"Hiccup," Stoick replied, "use your head for once."

"But you told me.."

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed, towering over Hiccup. He then lowered his head and began sorrowfully, "Please, please, won't you understand Son. Hiccup. This is the end of it.

By now, the whole hall was silent, except for the pair who were on a rise in the hall.

"Now," Stoick said addressing the hall of Vikings, "for those of you who may not know why we are here. Hiccup, in broad daylight, has been going to see a dragon. Not just any dragon, mind you, a Night Fury. He has befriended this dragon and tried to keep it a secret from the rest of us."

"Today we are imparting judgement on Hiccup."

Many of the throng of Vikings were now pumping their fists and yelling at Hiccup. "Traitor." "Liar."

Stoick, hearing this began again, "I understand that many of you are fed up with Hiccup's random ideas that throw out island into more havoc than it already is."

"As you know any decision must be approved by the whole of the Vikings. The Elders and I have had a meeting. We have come to the conclusion that Hiccup, my son, should me banished, to beyond the world's end."

The assembly was astonished. Never had such a severe punishment, other than death, been inflicted on anyone. Especially to one so young as Hiccup. They looked at each other speechless. Finally, someone yelled, "Do we even know where that is Stoick?"

"Yes, and no." Stoick said plainly. "We know how to get there, we don't know how long it will take."

At least half of the Vikings groaned in annoyance. "If we don't know how long it will take, shouldn't we send someone ahead to scout for us?" Gobber suggested.

"No! We don't have time for that. We need to leave as soon as possible." Stoick thundered.

"Is there anyone among us who objects to the pronounced judgement?" Stoick addressed the Hall.

No one dared breathe for fear of being understood as objecting to the decision of the Elders.

"It is decided then." Stoick said. "We leave the day after next."

"Well, what are you waiting for? The meeting is over, leave." Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup, don't do this." Stoick said tiredly.

"Let me see Toothless."

* * *

Hiccup stretched his feelingless legs. Another night in the cell didn't do him any good.

He wished that they would have exiled him the first day instead of leaving him in the jailhouse to rot and then publicly trying him. The uncomfortable room and slimy wetness was a lot better than having people see him as a prisoner, a traitor, and a liar. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but the whole thing was pretty embarrassing to say the least.

Soon, all of it would be history though. Of course he didn't feel guilty, even if Stoick thought he should. No, infact, he yearned for everyone to see Toothless, him and more. To see that peace could be made. To see that dragons were just like vikings: warriors trying to survive and doing what they had to to do it. There didn't _have_ to be anymore raids!

* * *

Toothless felt wretched. He'd been totally immobilized for soon-to-be three days now. Even if he could move, he'd probably collapse because of his stiff, unmoving muscles. He did fine without food. Dragons tended to eat a big meal and then not eat for several days. But going without water was beginning to wear on him.

Toothless perked up his ears at the cheering outside his stone prison. He tensed as multiple human footsteps came near and the big door cracked open. A fat man missing a hand and a leg hobbled in, followed by two other vikings.

Toothless snarled and lunged forward, only to be violently yanked back by all the chains and clamps. Everything choked and squeezed him until he relaxed. The plump man gave a hearty laugh and the other two nervously loaded their bows. Toothless slitted his eyes and growled dangerously.

The fat man spoke. "How's that? Thor's embodied fury, ridden by a living toothpick and subdued by simple viking men." The two others visibly untensed and laughed

"Bows at the ready, men," said the limping leader as he moved toward the dragon's tail.

They did as ordered and had honed arrows pointing right at Toothless' head. He knew that they would not hesitate like Hiccup to kill. Even if the arrows missed, each man had a blade at their sides, ready for action.

The man without a bow undid all the bindings, leaving the muzzle and the clamps on Toothless' forelegs for last. _Why are they letting me go?_

As the vikings left with weapons still trained on him, Toothless made a hopeful sound. Would they let him out now?

* * *

Hi everyone,

these chapters will probably not have any regularity to them. I'm working getting someone to beta this besides myself, because that doesn't work to well. Chapter three is already in the works! I appreciate all the support you guys/gals are giving!


	3. One Last Day

Astrid stood at the edge of the dragon training arena, completely relaxed and wearing a smug expression. She was stewing in her own contentment at getting back at Hiccup, by hurting his Night Fury. Sure, Toothless was leaving with Hiccup, but that didn't mean the village couldn't have a show of dragon power first.

Stoick sat down on his chiefly throne and signaled to Gobber the Belch. The crowd became silent as one of the dragon gates opened. An emerald green Monstrous Nightmare, caught the night before, exploded out of its prison. As soon as it saw the people it lit itself on fire and roared in its rage. It lunged at the people and shot fire in every direction.

After a few minutes the dragon decided to calm down a bit and put out itself out. Now it clung upside-down to the chain roof and observed the vikings. Stoick gave another signal to Gobber.

A pair of doors at the opposite end of the enclosure banged open, revealing a second dragon. Everyone in the crowd gasped in delight. From out of the depths slinked the offspring of lightning and death itself. The new dragon looked at its surroundings and roared.

* * *

Astrid could swear that the Night Fury was looking her dead in the eye and directing his anger toward her.

"See who has the upper hand now, dragon?," she whispered to herself, but also to the black dragon in the ring.

The Nightmare plopped down from the roof and narrowed its eyes at Toothless. He roared and lunged for the Night Fury, a formidable opponent. Toothless dodged and bounced off the wall and onto the other dragon's back. Snorting, the Nightmare rolled, smashing the pest on his back.

They both retreated and circled, trying to determine the dominant alpha. Neither backed down, so they lunged at each other again. Toothless bit the Nightmare's leg and the Nightmare smacked Toothless with his head. The two scrambled to get a hold on each other.

Toothless was smaller, but was lithe and had better fighting skills. The Monstrous Nightmare was huge, obviously not able to move like the Night fury, though his teeth and claws were much sharper.

Finally, after a tussle, they both ran back, bleeding in some places. A shrill noise almost like a super loud arrow, but a bit different, filled the air. Toothless filled his mouth with gas and ignited it, sending a purple blast at the Monstrous Nightmare. He dodged a few times, but on the third time, Toothless hit the target. The other dragon fell back from the shockwave and hit the wall.

Dragons have fireproof skin, so fire was hardly a problem. However, it's the shockwave that comes with it that's the killer. It's like getting slapped by metal pan in the face, but everywhere at once.

Hiccup abruptly awoke from a light sleep. For a moment, he had no idea where he was, then he , he got up and walked over to the window. Then he heard it. Dragons. Angry, roaring dragons, accompanied by the cheers of the entire village.

"No." he whispered. He gripped the bars and wished with all his heart that he could will away the buildings and trees obscuring his view. There was only one possibility that fit the situation: a planned dragon fight in the arena. Deep inside, he feared for Toothless. Stoick had said that the dragon would go with Hiccup, but what viking would pass up the chance to see a Night Fury in action and not be in harm's way themselves? (Well, safety was highly questionable since the arena's upper protection was a chain net.)

There was nothing he could do about it though, so he trudged back to the hard wooden bed and sat down. He didn't know if Toothless was actually in the ring, it was just a highly probable idea!

Hiccup made up his mind with a plan. If Toothless was in that ring, he'd hear hiccup calling him. He suspected that Night Furies had insanely acute hearing and now was his time to test it. The boy dashed over to the jail window and screamed "TOOTHLESS!"

* * *

Stoick perched rigidly on the edge of his chiefly viking throne. A large amount of guilt overwhelmed him, but he would never show it. He stroked his elegant mustache as he observed the dragon fight.

"The Night Fury is winning!" exclaimed Spitelout. Stoick could have guessed more. He'd predicted that outcome, and if it had taken and wrong turn, he would have personally saved that dragon, Toothless', hide. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of vikings befriending dragons. It was beyond him. Well, mostly. If not for his wife, who was now dead, Valka.

Suddenly, the Night Fury backed away from the enraged Monstrous Nightmare. He seemed to take up a defensive position and batted off any attack the Nightmare thrust at him. The Night Fury's ears stood erect and quivered and he seemed distant, mentally, from the fight.

All of a sudden he snarled and crashed into the other dragon, butting him out of the way. The Monstrous Nightmare wobbled on his feet and shook its head as it stumbled back. Toothless studied the ceiling. Then he opened his wide, gaping jaws and fired a plasma blast at the side of the roof.

Stoick howled with anger as the Night Fury coiled up and leapt through the smoking breach in the iron rods that supported the roof. "Some man get me a bola!" he cried out. Several people on the sidelines grabbed up a pile of the throwing snares used for dragon raids and threw a few to the chief. He caught them as Toothless tried to fly away. Unfortunately the dragon got only a small ways before he hit the ground near the crowd of vikings. "GET DOWN, NIGHT FURY!" shouted someone from shear habit.

_What in Thor's name is wrong with that dragon?_ thought Stoick as he watched the winged black lizard run/fly away. It was a pathetic sight for a dragon, but still, he was getting away. "The best of you, come with me," he yelled at the throng of people. As he bolted in chase after the escaped dragon, seven or eight men followed. In seconds he had a bola spinning and let it fly at the Night Fury halfway across the bridge in front of him. It missed, however, another one from behind didn't. it caught on the dragon's tail and downed him. This only made it harder though because it was easier to catch a flying dragon with bolas.

The Night Fury ran at much greater speeds than did the men and was soon out of sight. Berk was a good way away from the training arena and Stoick would not be able to keep up with the Night Fury, but he knew where he was going to. "We'll catch 'I'm at the jailhouse. Have any weapons ready, and hurry!" he said to the viking men that ran not too far behind him.

* * *

Toothless pounded across the village. Stretching his sore muscles gave him great pleasure after being unable to move for almost three days. In a moment he screeched to a stop as the sight of his master Hiccup came into view through a small opening in a fortified building.

"Hey bud!" exclaimed Hiccup. "I knew you would come!" Toothless gave a triumphant chortle and blasted a hole in the top of the jailhouse. He hopped down and licked Hiccup with his big tongue. "Ayyyyyyyy, does that stuff wash out?" said Hiccup as he scratched Toothless under the chin with both hands. "How've you- oh no. I was right," breathed the dragon master as he lightly brushed the bleeding wounds that covered Toothless. The saddle had long slices in it, and several parts of the riding gear were either burned away, or torn through.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. "What did they do to you!"

Hiccup was looking a Toothless' tail. More specifically, he was looking at what wasn't his tail.

"Toothless, your tail is gone."

They sat there for a minute or two shocked and stunned. Finally Hiccup said sorrowfully, "Toothless, blast the wall the chain base is attached to." An explosion and a second later, dragon and rider plopped to the ground. "Come on, Toothless, let's"

"HICCUP," roared a puffing Stoick as he stumbled around the corner of a house. Some men followed him and surrounded the two in a half circle. "Hand over that dragon, now," he said.

"What?! why would I? You had him in a kill ring. Why should I give him back? So you can have him finish the fight?" said hiccup in a angrily. Toothless growled deep in the back of his throat.

"Look, you leave tomorrow morning. No more ring. I'll 'av Gothi work her salves on the dragon. He'll be left alone. I didn't mean to put him in the ring, but believe me, he could win against any beast, you don't have to worry about that," said Stoick in a diplomatic voice.

"I! I. Fine, dad." grudged Hiccup as he slid off the muscular neck of the night Fury. "Tomorrow, bud. It's just you and me_._ Together."


	4. Seabound

Astrid gazed at the horizon. She could hardly tell where the crystal blue waters stopped and the bright sky began. She wondered why the ships hadn't left yet. Stoick had said that they were ready. The dragon was chained to the deck of another ship and Hiccup was chained on this ship. Astrid turned around and walked to the stern of the boat. There was a pile of chains. Hiccup wasn't there! Astrid looked about frantically and saw a pile of straw tucked into a potato sack.

"That boy and his tricks." Astrid mumbled.

She ran to the gangplank and disembarked the longship.

"Why am I the only one who watches this guy?!" She thought. "Has no one else see the crazy stuff he's pulled?"

Astrid quickly made her way over to the long ramp that led up to the village. She sprinted up the steep incline.

"Every minute Hiccup spends off that ship is a danger to our society." She thought.

When she reached the top, she stopped to catch her breath. "Hiccup could be anywhere." Astrid thought. She quickly formulated a plan to sweep the village.

She was about to put her plan into action when she saw Stoick making his way over towards her, Hiccup slung over his shoulder. Hiccup was mumbling what Astrid could only assume were pleads to not banish him. His pleas however were falling on a hardened heart and deaf ears. Stoick never almost never changed his mind and if he did, it was for the safety of the people of Berk.

Stoick continued on past Astrid. She followed Stoick back down toward the docks. Stoick noticed Astrid following him and waited for her to catch up.

"So, you noticed he was missing?" He said jokingly. "Good to know someone else is watching Hiccup and I don't have to do it all by myself!

"Dad, I don't need someone to watch me all the time." Hiccup said.

"Be quiet Hiccup. We don't want to hear it." Stoick said.

When they got back down to the ships, Stoick chained Hiccup back up and then went to the other ship to make sure that the dragon was still there and that it wasn't another trick.

A few minutes later, Stoick reboarded the first ship, the Dauntless, and ordered everyone to finish the final preparations.

* * *

They set sail around 9 o'clock in the morning. The seas were smooth and the two ships had a favorable northwesterly wind at their backs. All was going well for the first few hours, when about midday, a storm began looming on the horizon.

"Stoick!" Gobber yelled to the other ship.

"What is it Gobber?" Stoick yelled back across the few feet of water that separated the two ships. "It better be important this time and it certainly better not involve your skivvies. I think we've all heard enough from you about that."

A few of the men who were listening chuckled loudly.

"Oh, you think you're funny do you? No! Gobber replied. If you would please look to your left you will see what is known as the open ocean. However, if you were to look to your..."

"Stoick! A storm on the horizon" Spitelout shouted to the Chief.

"Hold that thought Gobber. Spitelout! Prepare the ship for the storm. Take the dragon below decks." Stoick said.

"Aye Chief" Spitelout replied.

There was a flurry of voices and footsteps as the Vikings all hurried to stow the cargo and take Toothless below the main deck. Stoick, after making sure there was no issue with the dragon, returned to the edge of the ship.

"Alright now Gobber, what is so incredibly important." Stoick asked.

"It doesn't matter now! You've already done everything." Gobber answered jokingly.

"It was the storm wasn't it? You know Spitelout, always wanting to be the bringer of news." Stoick replied.

"You probably already knew 'bout the storm didn't you?"

Stoick laughed. "Yes, yes I did. I just wanted to let Spitelout feel like he told me something important. I saw the storm as soon as it formed."

As the storm neared, the Vikings noticed the storm in greater detail. The lightning took on a purpler hue. They all knew, this was no ordinary storm. Every flash and every bolt of electricity told a dreaded tale. The storm moved with astounding speed. Everyone on the two ships feared for their lives. Everyone knows that Vikings fear only two things; the Night Fury, which they now had on their ship, and the Skrill.


End file.
